Why Did This Have To Happen To Me?
by xMagicMayhem
Summary: The Winx Club take an epic step into life while spending their summer vaction as their dads. What will happen? Will Love begin between 6 fairies and specialists. Find out?


**Horrid mothers –**

**Have you ever felt absolutely fucking mad when your mother said those 3 dammed words; "You're getting married!" My heart stopped, I couldn't breathe, I stood there in absolute shock. What the hell was going through that woman's head? Did you get hit by a snot rocket or crushed by a meteor. I wished she'd been whisked away into a mental institute or as I'd prefer to say 'A kooky hut'. They shouldn't even be mentioning those types of things until we are 19! SHE'S AN IDIOT! I refuse to marry some dim-witted prince whose all this and that, points their stuck up nose in the air and act like they own the whole world, yet they don't and they never will, cause I'm not gonna let them live one day, or better yet one hour. **

**But I thought it couldn't have gotten worse but it did. Since my parents are divorced, I supposed to spend my whole summer holiday with my dad, great. Not. That's gonna be fun. I haven't seen my dad in 8 years; probably mistake him for a llama driving an old green beetle or a mustang that drives at 2 miles an hour. Me and my friends are spending the whole summer together which makes it a lot easier. We've known each other since elementary. Good times. Wish I could just relive it all over again. Why not? This summer is not going to get ruined, I'm gonna have a great time, no prince-mush and no boys. And I swear if Stella throws a pillow at me AGAIN! She's gonna die and that pretty face of hers aint gonna be so pretty any more.  
**

* * *

**Lunch – **

**Musa's POV - **

**I'd just finished packing for the trip, didn't take long, Stella would probably have the most amount of luggage, or maybe she brought her entire house. So it's best I pack light or otherwise I'm gonna be crawling to the airport. I zipped up my suite cases, as I carried them out the bedroom door, I remembered I completely forgot my IPod, I a girl, could never leave without my favourite things in the entire world, other than pizza, a Stella scream and raspberry ice cream. I flung my luggage to the floor and scampered into my bedroom, my IPod was sure to be on my bedside table. As I neared the table I realised it wasn't. Sweat dripped down my face, my hands started shaking and my adrenaline started pumping inside of me. My hands scattered across the room, searching everywhere. Clothes flying across the room, wardrobe doors open, but as much as I searched there was still no sign of my IPod. I turned around, a massive pile of clothes left in the centre of the room, Oh shit! **_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

**I looked to the sound, it was my alarm clock, the time read; 17; 50pm. OH SHIT! I was supposed t leave 10 minutes ago to meet the girls to go to the airport. I am no way dear god leaving without my IPod. **

"**MUM WHERE THE FUCK IS MY IPOD!" **

"**MUSA DONT YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME! NOW GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE, YOUR GONNA BE LATE!" the floor board trembled. Yes they both had a temper. **

**I huffed, grabbed my luggage and stormed out of my bedroom and stomped down the stairs as loud as I could. I could see my mother standing at the bottom of the stairs, her vicious blue eyes glaring at me. **

"**What took you so long?" she questioned. Oh, as if she didn't know. Was she deaf, could have sworn I said I can't find my IPod. **

"**As I said before, I CAN'T FIND MY IPOD!"**

**She rolled her eyes. **

"**If you had used a nicer tone with me then you would have realised that your IPod is in your jean pocket". What! What was she talking about? It merely couldn't have been in my pocket. My eyed dropped and scanned below. Shit! I hate it when she's right. I let out a soft giggle. **

"**Well...um... I better get going".**

"**Why yes, you should. Now, no boys remember t put sun screen on, behave, be nice to your father and remember to mention to him that I've got a boy friend and that I'm far happier than I am without him". I rolled, but when I looked back at my mum, I nodded. I hugged my mum, grabbed my luggage and left. **

**As I reached my destination, Stella's house, I saw the girls outside. I walked over to them and received a group hug from all of them. They were carrying their luggage even Stella. Which surprised me as she never carries her luggage, she pays people to carry and do her stuff for her. **

"**Hey Musa! You ready to hang out at the beach all day, meet cute boys and party like there's no end!" Stella shrieked waving her hands up in the air.**

"**Yes, No and Yes!" the girls gasped. **

"**What did I just her from those dreaded lips of yours? What was it...oh, yes. NO BOYS. HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" I rolled my eyes and shuck my head; I knew where this was going. Stella twirled and twirled and repeated; **

"**Boys are the essence to happiness and love. The serenity that fills our souls. Their sperm helps us to produce children that we can love. We are girls this world that would die without cute boys to look at". Stella explained, winking. **

**All of us giggled, except Stella, she was constantly spinning in her fantasy like state. **

"**Okay Stella listen to me" Stella gave her her undivided attention. "You have a boyfriend, you have a fiancé, boys are as stupid as our mothers and fathers are. All of our mothers are divorced; doesn't that explain something to you?" Stella looked down at her feet and shuck her head. **

"**Cause it is clearly explaining to me that boys are jerks, our fathers are idiots and that you brain is the size of a pea!" Stella fumed. She didn't like being called dumb or better yet by Musa. She'd love to have insulted her back, but the taxi pulled up. Stella would get back at Musa later. **

**

* * *

**

**No POV**

"**Are we supposed to ride in that?" Stella asked looking at the girls. They nodded. **

"**I think I need to go change, my outfit clashes with the paint!" Stella turned to walk back into the house to change. Layla caught her wrist. Stella tried to break free from the grip that was burning her flesh, she couldn't Layla was far stronger than her.**

"**Come on Stella; just think of all the boys!" Layla whispered, she let go of Stella's wrist and as she put her luggage in the boot. **

"**I call shot gun! I refused to ride in the back with the Solarian drama queen over here" Musa exclaimed pointing to Stella, her fumed and fumed more. She was going to go easy on Musa, but now the tables turned to revenge. **

**The girls hurried into the taxi that was to take them to the airport before they got bad seats, or worse, have to sit with bloom since she snored extremely loud. Flora her old roommate at alfea high had to wear earplugs at night since Bloom was so loud. It was a daunting thought. As the taxi driver pulled off the kerb, the girls waved to their mothers and their mothers waved back, fat grins plastered across their faces. The girls noticed this, but shrugged the thought off. The driver drove down the street, as soon as the girls couldn't be seen, their mothers exhaled with a sign of relief that the girls were gone. Their mothers headed to the pool.**

"**Thank god, I never thought they'd leave" Miriam sighed as she began to file her nails. **

"**I thought we'd never get any girl time since we got our divorces." Luna groaned as she collapsed into the nearest deck chair. Their other mothers nodded in agreement. **

"**I just hope Flora has a wonderful time, she awfully misses her father very much". Marigold prayed while swirling her foot around in circles in the pool. She felt a cold warm hand on her shoulder, she flinched and she slightly turned her head around. She smiled when she realised who it was, it was Vanessa.**

"**Don't worry, the girls will be fine and will have a great time. Just think, they going to meet their fiancés and we they come back we'll have weddings to plan" Marigold smiled, even though Vanessa wasn't Bloom's birth mother, she always seemed to know what to do and what to say. She always admired Vanessa for her love and beauty, they both loved flowers, and since Vanessa was from Earth she learned a lot from her.**

"**There's a 98.99% chance of the girls coming home early and going to kill us and a 100% chance of trouble" Zena proclaimed while analysing the figures on her database.**

"**Oh, Zena your figures must be wrong, my stellie bear would never cause trouble and she'd never be mad at me" said Luna. **

"**My results are never wrong, that would be illogical. I'm always correct" Zena answered. Luna arched an eyebrow. "And as for trouble, Stella is trouble, might I recall 24****th**** June 1996, Thursday at 14; 50pm when Stella blow up Alphea highs Science lab as she claims that she was creating a new shade of pink". Luna's jaw dropped at Zena's scientific conclusion. She knew that she was right but didn't want to admit it. She just frowned.**

"**The girls are mature enough to take care of themselves, they at their fathers. What could happen?" Miriam questioned. **

"**All lot could happen!" They yelled in agreement. **

"**I better go write a cheque for Radius just in case Stella does do something she's gonna regret" Luna said as she began pulling a pen and her cheque book out of her bag. The other mother just laughed. **

"**Well maybe, she'll blow up the whole beach house" Tallulah suggested. Luna hesitated, she looked at the amount of money she written. She thought for a second. **

"**Maybe I should offer a bit more money" Luna said as she ripped the cheque up until all was left was a few pieces. She began rewriting a new cheque. Other mothers crowded around and nodded in agreement at the amount of money. **

"**There!" Luna mumbled as she finished the final touches of the cheque. "That'll cover the damage. EDWARD! Be a dear and mail this to King Radius" Edward took the cheque. **

"**Yes my queen, anything else?" Edward the butler asked.**

"**No thank you" Luna said. Edward rushed off to mail the letter. As Edward left the mothers lied down on their desk chairs. The air was full of peace and quiet and the girls wouldn't be back for a long time. **

* * *

**Girls POV**

"**I can't believe were gonna see our dads after so long" Flora wined while looking out of the car window. She unfortunately had the discomfort of sitting next to Stella. But every time Flora spoke no-one answered. Flora tilted her head to the side, Bloom was asleep – figures, Musa was listening to her IPod – Since it was so quiet Flora could tell what song she was listening to; 'We are young' by 3OH!3 It was a very catchy song, Flora preferred 'Every time we touch' by Cascada. She then looked a Tecna - who was updating her computer programming software so she was able to track the journey on the plane. Flora wasn't surprised. Layla was also asleep. But her thoughts struck to a hold when she noticed her companion Stella was oddly putting her makeup on. Flora thought that since the tax was driving over bumps in the road that her makeup would be smudged. But no! If flora was doing her makeup, by the time they'd arrive at the airport she'd look like a clown. Flora imagined Stella looking like a clown, she giggled quietly at the thought, she didn't want to wake her friends up. Flora sighed and looked out the window. She caught a glimpse of the airport not far away. Flora leaned over her seat to the driver.**

"**Excuse me sir, is that the airport over there" Flora gently asked while pointing to the airport. Flora was a very shy and sweet girl, she never yelled, nor did she want to. She was a loving friend. One of whom the Winx Club cherished the most. She'd comfort them when she was sad, she did not have a boyfriend but that didn't bother her. But part of her felt jealous of Stella and her boyfriend Cody, Bloom and her ex-boyfriend Andy and Layla and her boyfriend Mikey – whom Flora thought was a jerk. **

**The taxi driver smiled. "Oh, yes it is, Magix Airport, we'll be there in five minutes" Flora sank back down into her seat. She began waking up her friends. By the time they pulled up, Stella had finished doing her makeup; she looked no different than before.**

**The girls climbed out of the taxi, and pulled their luggage out of the boot – with the help of the taxi driver. **

"**Tec which way do we go?" Bloom asked as she struggled to help Stella with her bags. **

"**According to my calculations and these signs, I believe we go in through this door" Tecna said pointing to the door up ahead. "Then make a right and we should be at the check in desk".**

**The girls hurried inside. They'd managed to check in. Drop their luggage off. But even so that took a while since Stella cried while saying goodbye to her makeup (her precious babies). Gone through the metal detectors. Stella set the alarm off, the guards ordered a strip search but Stella refused. She buyed them off using her mother's credit card that she'd stolen from her purse, she'd thought her mother wouldn't mind since she'd got thousands of them slotted into the one of millions of purses she'd owned. The girls shuck their heads. Stella noticed this but didn't care. The flight was due to leave in 10 minutes. They were going to be late, since Layla had to pee 4 times. They rushed down the corridor and piled in behind the line for Gate 12. They just made it. But to their dismay, they weren't sitting together. The girls faces saddened, they were going to spend 2 hours with a complete stranger. **

**

* * *

**

xMagicMayhem ~

Okay, this is my first Fanfiction ever. don't know if its good. But I can honestly say, its not as good as the ones I read. Thanks for reading and please Review.


End file.
